Dragons of time
by Jarlthane
Summary: Wendy has confessed her feelings to Natsu before S class exams And Natsu has Accepted and she is hi partner Happy Pantherlily and Charle Follow them to tenrou island But everyone Is killed by zeref Zeref then sends Natsu and wendy back to time to train and become powerful to kill him.What will happen stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

This is a fairy tail fanfic in which natsu is defeated by zeref and well you will see but before that a prologue will give you idea of fanfic is T rated

Chapter1: Prologue

It was a Normal day in fairy tail guild .Natsu and Gray were fighting,Elfman was giving lecture on how to be a man,Gajeel was eating metal rods ,Erza was eating a Pastry when accidentally someone hit her she entered the brawl. There was all out battle and Master Makarov was crying. yup a normal day what was not normal that a blunette was watching a PInkette fighting gray. She felt like lava was flowing in her chit and face .She was broken from the gaze by the voice of her friend. "Hey Wendy what are you doing inside the table". She was hiding under the table with Lucy and juvia. "Nothing mirajane we don't want join the meaningless brawl." "Mind if I join you" asked mirajane.

"Sure make yourselves comfortable" said a blonde."Thank you Lucy."

All them were talking about various topic from Missions to latest adventures in edolas. Suddenly Mira asked who all of them like. At the same moment exceed and levy with lisanna entered.

"Lucy who do you like" asked levy. Many of option came up. Then a chair was thrown in their suddenly bright flash was seen and then a man destroyed the chair. He asked "are you okay princess". Lucy blushed and nodded. Then he vanished. "That is your ans I guess" said lissana lucy nodded . "Ok so your next lissana" said her sister. "It would have been Natsu few days ago but now it is freed." Wow never would have guessed" said Lucy. "good so my path is clear" thought Wendy. "Your chance Mira" Wendy said. "Well he is dragon of thunder Laxus".

"Good choice mirajane. Are you goanna say it to him when he comes back" interrupted levy. "Yes. So you asked gajeel out yet". Levy blushed. "So only one left. How much year old are you Wendy." Lucy asked. "Hey why aren't you asking juvia" complained juvia. "We all know it is Gray right. So shut up. And Wendy back to question." Said levy. "13years" answered Wendy. "It's the right age. So who do you like?". "I like Natsu- San". A moment of silence. "Wow Wendy I was just joking but are you serious. If you are we will help. Do you know?

What day is tomorrow?" "Umm no I don't know. What is it?"

"You don't yet you love tomorrow is Natsu's birthday. He will turn 16 well tomorrow Will be the best time to confess."

"Ok thanks" said Wendy and exited guild to buy something for her soon to be dragon slayer

Next day

It was a pleasant day with birds chirping children playing in play ground etc. Natsu was walking towards the guild but suddenly Wendy came in front of Natsu. "Natsu – san I want to say something can we go somewhere we can speak." Asked Wendy "oh sure Wendy lets go happy" "Hey cat come with me" said charle "Aye sir" replied happy.

After reaching the riverbank Natsu asked "what do you want to ask Wendy". Wendy was blushing a lot her whole face was red and flustered and she was shuttering "Natsu I..I….I L..o..".Natsu then asked "what happened Wendy you're face is hot and red are you having fever". The two exceeds were watching it from the skies above charle was muttering "come on Wendy you can do it" .Suddenly Wendy spoke up "Natsu I love you" and fainted on the spot .Natsu was frozen like he had seen evergreens eyes .But got hold of himself when he saw a fainted Wendy. Charle was dashing towards her but was caught by happy. "Leave me "charle was struggling but happy won't let go and he finally said " Let him solve on his own".Natsu gently picked her up and started walking towards his house.(he had cleaned for birthday)He laid her down on his bed and waited for her to wake up the exceed were peeking from the window. Natsu was thinking "what should I do no one has said like this thing to me. I m so scared how did Wendy have courage to tell I will be true to my feelings I will tell I like her". Slowly Wendy started to wake up. She thought all that was a dream but then found her in a strange place after looking around she found Natsu besides her. "this is Natsu –sans house. Quite cramped but beautiful".Natsu then noticed Wendy awake. He asked "Did you tell the truth" with a serious face. Wendy only nodded thinking she will be rejected but was surprised when hugged her and said I too love you of them neared for hot kiss. "Natsu I thougth you will reject me". "oh silly I will never do some thing like that to such a lovely we are a couple from today lets go to guild and attend the party for my birthday and tell our team of our decision

In the guild they held a birthday party and in its end Natsu and Wendy told news of them being couple then Makarov told that its time s class exams .And said the names they were Mist, Natsu, gray, Cana, Elfman, Freed, Juvia, Levi. The partners were gajeel for Levi, Wendy for Natsu, Lucy for Cana, Loki for Gray, Lisanna for Juvia, Pantherlily for Mist, Evergreen for Elfman, Bixlow for Freed.

Grimore heart attacked during the exam but were defeated by the brave dragon slayer and fairies but then attacked a person alone. He was Zeref. He Natsu fought he asked Natsu to kill him but Natsu was unable to do so . Then he started killing his friends first Erza then Lucy and so on at last Wendy and Natsu were the only ones remaining.

Natsu begged to not to kill Wendy but him insteadthen both of them were engulfed in a dark sphere Zeref the said Natsu wendy I am sending you back to the time 2 years before meeting Lucy Heartfelia. You will remember everything And Wendy your age will remain of you train in the country of cyrodril under Archmage travern and the n figth your Friends wont remember a thing you will not get any other chance now I am turning the time back farewell."

To be continued

So how was it review my first fanfic so go on easy recommendations required after 2 days update cause these are is Natsu and wendy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: The beginning **

It was a fine morning. In the middle of the woods laid a cottage owned by dragon slayer and his pet cat. Lay sleeping a boy with pink hair. He was sweating terribly. A blue cat walked up to him and said "Natsu wake up are you having a nightmare. Speak to me."

"Oh Happy are you okay. What am I doing here? Where is Wendy?" Questioned Natsu

"What are you talking about Natsu? Who is Wendy? It must be a dream. Maybe you have not accepted Lisanna s death .Come let's go to the guild "

"Maybe anyway let go to guild and have some breakfast. You go ahead" Natsu said still not so sure

"Aye sir" replied the ever cheerful happy who flew away towards the guild.

"It was not a dream Natsu dragneel.I have given you second chance .It is the year to the continent of Cyrodril with your young celestial dragon slayer. Seek the former arch mage travern who lives in the forest nibenay bay and learn dragon god slayer power. I will not give you another chance. Go with your young lover she remembers everything and she is the same age as before so she too is gift you have lost your power you gained before this day in the last timeline. Best of luck."

"Thanks I guess. I will not disappoint you" and with that said Natsu goes towards the guild

**In the Fairy tail guild **

There was brawl all over the guild. Ignoring it Natsu walked straight to a short man .

"Master Makarov I am going to a journey for 3 years to become powerful. I will go to cyrodril."

"I understand Happy told about you screaming in dreams. It is affected by death of your comrade and first friend. A journey will ease your mind but for 3 years that to in a foreign country. Natsu you must reconsider."

"Lisanna s death is a good excuse "thought Natsu . "No master I am weak I want to be powerful. Please give me permission."

"Very well you have it but you must take someone other than happy with you .Maybe.."

"Its settled gramps.A person is already coming with me. I am off"

"As pesky as ever bye Natsu" replied the old man sadly

"Oye Happy we are going somewhere pack your things ."

"where are we going Natsu .On a mission"

"yes first to the guild of cait shelter .Then somewhere secret. Come"

**With Wendy **

"Thank you master for taking care of me .Even though you are an illusion I will never forget you "

"No problem my child. I was and illusion created by Jellal and I completed my mission. But tell me who is coming to get you."

"Yes I am also curious Wendy" Asked a whit furred cat

"He is a dragon slayer. I am sure he will come. Master here our part but we will never forget you."

"Very well my child fare thee well" said the fading image of old man in tribal dress.

Wendy then walked outside and thought "He should be here by now "

"When is he going to come Wendy. Is he really gonna come"

"Hey Wendy Charle . How are you guys .Ready for the journey." Shouted a young boy with pink hair who had a blue cat flying around him .

"Hello Natsu I am fine and ready. Do you know how we can go there?"

"Wait a minute .How do you know my name. We never met "asked a surprised charle

"A..A Wendy told me. And your question Wendy we can go there by ship and it takes 7 days. It is going to be a nightmare "completed a shivering Natsu.

"Hey your name is charle right do you want my fish." Said happy who had hearts in his eyes

"No thanks" said Charle and blushed

"Charle is blushing it is unusual .May be something has changed "thought both Natsu and Wendy

"well then lets get to the docks"

And so started their journey towards the Foreign country .

**After a week**

Both the exceeds were dragging their respective master .They then rented a travern stayed their till they recovered .

After 4 days they reached their destination .Surprisingly the old mage welcomed them and told them he knew why they have come their and will teach them. But before that he gave them to books.1 Of dragon slayer magic and other of god slayer magic of their elements and told them to perfect every move and within 6 moths the completed it with and started training with the old mage although they didn't last 5 minutes before him together but eventually beat him. Both Wendy and Natsu ,Charle and happy also got close but Charle still retained strict attitude though had soft corner for them. Quickly three years were over and time came for their return.

"This all I can teach. You both Have mastered Dragon slayer magic. Its time for us to part. But take these with you .For you Natsu I have a Sword. This will increase your power and after sword lessons we had you can use it well. And you Wendy take this amulet It will help you absorbing Magic .And please don't forget this old man."

"We will never forget you old man and complete our mission."Said a Mature Natsu

"Yes and we will come here after we have our first child. Thanks for the gift." Said Wendy who looked just like her edolas counterpart  
"Oh yes I hope More love bloom between you guys."

After a tearful farewell they boarded a ship And waited to reach their home.

During that night Natsu came near Wendy and said "Wendy I know that we are young but will you marry me" said Natsu after showing a engagement ring

"Yes Natsu I will but after 5 years "Said a tearful Wendy after wearing a ring .

Watching them was couple of exceed happy crying and charle who was also verge of tears.

The couple then started gazing towards the moon with wend's head rested on Natsu's shoulder.

**In fairy tail **

In a table sitting were 4 people thinking about their pink haired mage.

(FLASH BACK)

"_Master Makarov where is Natsu we haven't seen him for 10 days. Do you know something "asked and red headed girl_

"_Yes master it feels weird without his antics or brawls guild has become quite" said a boy with black hair _

"_Erza, Gray, Mira and Elfman Natsu is on a journey to become powerful as he feels weak .HE said he will be back be three years.''_

''_But master why did he only go. Alone why didn't he take us?" Asked Mira_

"_He said he is not alone there is someone with him other than Happy. And I think It is because of Mira's death."_

_After hearing this both Mira and Elfman became depressed thinking because of them he left because of their inability and weakness_

_Seeing this Erza told "Don't worry he will come we just have to wait and when he comes he will DIE."_

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

"I think he should be back by now it is almost 3 years" Said Mira.

"Yes I can't wait to kick his butt for abandoning us" said gray

"No Gray we will beat him together " Said erza around who a dark aura had appeared

"I will also join you. Abandoning friends you can never be man " Said an angry Elfman

At the same time a pigeon flew over to the master and gave him a letter .And flew away .

The Letter says :-

_**I will be back by 3 days. I will have 2 people with me Sorry for making you worry my training is complete but I have go somewhere to save someone so I may be late.**_

_**Yours **_

_**Natsu**_

"Lets throw a party for him " said a cheerful Mira every one roared in acceptance

"Gray, Elfman lets go prepare his punishment" Alright both them agreed

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped .Feeling pity for their dragon slayer.

"Lets see how powerful you have got" thought Makarov

**The end **

Please review.I am not good with romance or lemons but when it comes to adventure it will get intresting I promise .But until then please be patient and criticism is you want more big chapter please tell me


End file.
